As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. One interface that is of growing popularity due to its intuitive and interactive nature is the touchscreen display. Through a touchscreen display, a user can perform a variety of tasks by contacting a region of the touchscreen with the user's finger. In order to create a more intuitive and enhanced user experience, designers often leverage user experience with physical interactions. This is generally done by reproducing some aspects of interactions with the physical world through visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback. Haptic feedback often takes the form of a mechanical vibration or a perceived change in the coefficient of friction. These types of interactions are common and particularly powerful with touchscreen devices. Recently, touchscreen displays have been developed that are flexible. These flexible touchscreen displays can be bent, folded, and/or rolled. Accordingly, there is a need for additional effects for these flexible displays.